


Sith Mind Tricks

by Itscalledthedistrict



Series: Across the Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Family Angst, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Homophobia, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Life is too short to have enemies. That’s why now, after almost twenty years, Lance is trying to build a relationship with his father.





	Sith Mind Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good portion of this written a loooong time ago, so it doesn't match Voltron canon anymore but... what is canon anyways?

If there is one lesson Lance had learned over and over, it’s that life is fragile.

He’s seen mothers give birth. He’s seen people die of various causes. He’s _caused_ some people’s deaths. His teammates have almost died. Keith almost died. Lance _did_ die. He understands better than anyone how fragile one’s life force is.

He’s also learned that life is too short to have enemies. That’s why now, after almost twenty years, Lance is trying to build a relationship with his father.

Nicholas McClain wasn’t a good person… well, Lance thought that was putting it lightly. The guy was a trash person. He left the family before Lance turned eight for his _secretary_ . Blonde, trophy wife _Michelle_. Then there was Maria, who was almost an exact copy of his mother. Following her came Nicole, Hanna, Samantha… the one with the crooked tooth… after wife number seven Lance stopped paying attention.

It wasn’t to say Lance’s father didn’t try to have a relationship with his kids. Whenever he was in town they'd get together. He’d introduce the kids to his new _lady_ , they’d catch up on the things he missed and usually there was a big, extravagant gift exchange. Nicholas would make sure to call them on holidays and birthdays. The kids always went to his weddings. It wasn’t that bad.

After all was done- the extravagance, the playing, the big surprises- Lance always looked forward to coming home to Mamá and Abuelita for quesadillas and story time. Mamá was always _Mamá_ , but after a while Dad became… Nicholas. He just wasn’t… a _father_. That was something Lance hadn’t understood until he was a teen. They shared a last name, but they didn’t share anything else.

As he became older, extravagant weekends became Garrison tuition money. A call on holidays became a greeting card and a cheque for some obscene amount of money. Somewhere along the line Nicholas must’ve realised he wasn’t really a father either.

Once, during their years as Paladins of Voltron, Lance realised he couldn’t remember the last time he’d spoken to his father. He wondered if Nicholas even knew he’d disappeared.

Even now, four months after Voltron’s ‘miraculous’ return to Earth, Nicholas was AWOL. Lance wasn’t stupid. He knew Nicholas was aware of the ruckus Voltron caused. Their faces were on every damn magazine in the nation. With all the interview, public events and doctor appointments he had to attend, Lance thought it was only fair that Nicholas contacted him first. He didn’t even do that- it was Veronica who called and asked if he’d come to a family dinner. “Why,” Lance thought, “why now?”  

His thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door opened. Lance sat up and watched as Keith got ready. It wasn’t long until the other caught his gaze in the bathroom mirror. “You’re usually not up this early,” Keith remarked.

“And you don’t usually take this long to get dressed,” Lance shot back.

Keith raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything else as he continued his routine.

Lance watched as he brushed his way too long hair. “You know you’re not supposed to put it up while it’s wet, right?” When Keith ignored him, Lance got up and took the hair tie.

“My shirt gets wet if I don’t,” Keith protested, but made no move to grab another.

“Guess you just shouldn’t put on a shirt then.”

Keith stared, unimpressed, as Lance brushed his teeth. “Something’s bothering you.”

“‘M fine,” Lance said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?”

Lance spat and wiped his mouth. He turned Keith so he was leaning against the counter and smirked. “You know, you always look very sexy coming out of the shower,” he said in the tone he knew made Keith weak. His hands went to remove the towel when Keith grabbed his wrists.

“Your padawan mind tricks don’t work on me.”

Lance huffed and dropped his head to Keith’s shoulder. “Mood _ruined_ you asshole. You know it’s Jedi mind tricks.”

“You were avoiding my question, I’m pretty sure there was no mood to begin with.” Keith lifted Lance’s head off his shoulder and put a hand on his cheek. Lance unconsciously leant into the touch. “I know you don’t want to see him, but I think you’ll regret it if you don’t.” Lance looked away because _dammit_ he hated it when Keith was right. “Your siblings will be there and I’ll only be a phone call away. I promise to fake a medical emergency if need be.”

“I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you.” Lance looked up to see Keith smile slightly. It made him feel much better.

“See? It won’t be that bad. You’ll be fine.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Lance said before kissing Keith’s collar bone.

“Nothing makes me hornier than when you admit you’re wrong.”

Lance snorted, “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.”

Keith’s towel finally dropped. Five seconds later, Lance wasn’t questioning anything.

 

————-————-——

 

Since returning from space, Lance has maintained a close relationship with his family. The longest he’d gone without speaking to his mamá was a week. He had dinner with her, his siblings and their families every month. He and his siblings had a group chat where they exchanged pictures and memes. He swears Keith is in a secret group chat with the McClain siblings in-law but can’t gather evidence to back his claims. Lance prides himself with how close his family still is, even after all these years of separation.

“Don’t you think it’s going to be awkward?” Lance asked as Keith fixed his tie. “We haven’t seen each other in over a decade. The others say they’ve only seen him a handful of times.”

“Isn’t that how it’s always been? You and your siblings against the world? I don’t think it's that different. You just got… older. You saved the galaxy. You’re one of the most famous people in the world. I think there’s too much to talk about for it to be awkward.”

Lance smiled slightly, “I _really_ hate it when you’re right.”

Keith rolled his eyes and kissed his idiot fiancé. “I know what you’re trying to do. Your Stormtrooper mind tricks won’t work this time.”

“Come on you _know_ that’s wrong.”

Keith shrugged. “It made you smile.”

It wasn’t hard for Keith to take Lance’s breath away. Times like these Lance really feels winded by how much the other man means to him. “I love you so much,” he said honestly.

“I love you too.” He kissed Lance once more. “Now get out of here before you persuade me to do something dumb.”

“That’s really not a challenge, dear.” Lance dodged the swat Keith aimed at his head. He failed to evade the other that landed on his ass.  

 

————-————-——

 

Lance walked in to the restaurant to find Veronica and Luis already sitting at the table set for eight. He smiled at his elder siblings before sitting next to his brother. “I was expecting to be the first one here.”

“Well, when you’re on time you’re late,” Veronica teased.

Luis rolled his eyes. “No. I was just hoping to be here before Nick. I’m not exactly thrilled to be here.”

“It’s only dinner hermano, I’m sure we can survive.” Lance wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Luis or himself. “Have you heard from the others?”

“Camilla is having trouble getting a sitter, Marco and David are claiming Cuban tardiness and Esperanza is ‘sick’,” Veronica said with air quotes. Lance could have sworn Luis muttered ‘coño inteligente’ under his breath.

“That’s seven,” Lance observed, “what about the man of the hour?”

“I dunno, you said Keith couldn’t make it,” Luis tried to joke with a flat tone.  

Lance punched his arm. “We haven’t seen our father in years. I thought it’d be better to wait for a huge, family dinner.”

Luis and Veronica shared a look. “Lancito, you know the only person Dad hasn’t met yet is Keith, right? He’s met everyone else’s spouse.”

Lance winced, “I thought he hadn’t met Cami’s boyfriend.”

Veronica shook her head, “They met at Victor and I’s fifth anniversary party.”

“I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I?” Suddenly Lance felt the same amount of dread as Luis. He wondered if Keith would still fake that emergency.

“Hermanito, no, don’t start to think like that. Let’s try to have the best time we can, yeah? Just do what I’m doing: look forward to Mamá’s quesadillas next Monday.”

The three started talking and Lance gradually felt better. Marco and David, the babies of the family, walked in and claimed they were not _late_ , everyone else was early. Camilla, the eldest, ran in with spit up on her blouse and hair sticking out of her bun.

“Dónde en infierno es Esperanza?” Camilla asked tiredly.

“‘Sick’” Veronica responded simply. Camilla groaned before sitting down, most likely muttering curses at her younger sister.

Marco looked at his watch. “He’s officially past acceptable late.”

“I bet he got caught up in a business call,” Veronica tried.

Lance laughed, knowing that this was the beginning of her game. “Nah, I think he’s reassuring his new wife that he’ll be right back.”

“You’re both wrong. His plane got delayed while he was visiting his family in Lithuania.”

“The President called and wanted his wig back.”

“Oi, bobos, he’s walking over now.”

The six ceased conversation as the older man approached. Lance didn’t think his appearance had changed at all in the time they’d spent apart. Same pale complexion. Same short, blond hair. Lance had to wonder what kind of moisturiser he used because there wasn’t a wrinkle on his face. Same familiar, trademark McClain blue eyes. No one who knew of him could deny that he was Nicholas McClain.

Lance suddenly realised that this was possibly the _worst_ way to reunite with his estranged father. A famous businessman and one of the universe’s defenders in the same restaurant _and_ meeting for the first time in years? They were practically begging for media attention.

Maybe that’s exactly what Nicholas wanted.

“Sorry I’m late everyone,” Lance’s father said with a smile, “there was a business call that ran slightly over.” Lance mentally cursed, knowing he owed Veronica five bucks. Nicholas sat down between Camilla and Marco, almost right across from Lance. “It’s nice to see us all together again. How long has it been?”

“Over a decade, Dad.”

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s been that long. You all grew up too fast.” He looked around the table and stopped when his gaze landed on his middle child. “Lance,” he said with pride, “it’s good to see you back home.”

“It’s good to be home, Dad,” he responded truthfully. “There’s a lot we have to catch up on.”

“I wish I could have visited earlier, but you know how things get around the office.”

“So things have been _that_ busy for four months?” Lance thought, “Glad I’m not the one taking over the company.” No, that responsibility would eventually fall to Luis. “I know, Dad. I’ve been really busy too,” he said instead.

“I think Lance should share what he’s been up to first,” Nicholas said to the table. Lance saw Camilla purse her lips and assumed she wanted to say something about Esperanza’s absence.  

“Uh, alright.” Lance hated going first. He was never sure of what all Nicholas wanted to know. “I was abducted by a huge, blue lion robot, fought in a space war, came back to find everyone thought I was dead, and have had to fight paparazzi and obnoxious fans who think they’re entitled to all my personal details.” David and Marco snickered.

Nicholas blinked. “Oh. Is that all?”

Lance looked over at Veronica, knowing she was the last to talk to him. It was no help at all when she shrugged. Yeah, Lance _really_ hated going first. “I’ve had to do a bunch of stuff since I came back?” He tried, “They wanted to make sure my body wasn't too impacted by the years I spent in space. Turns out the ship I spent most my time on had a downward force pretty similar to gravity; I wasn’t experiencing any of the symptoms of fatigue most astronauts do when they return from long journeys.” Nicholas still looked at him expectantly. “And, uh, a lot of press conferences, interviews… oh, I met Mark Hamill and Harrison Ford. That was pretty awesome, but heartbreaking when I had to tell them we never found real lightsabers.”

“And he’s _engaaaaaaaged_ ,” David sang, jabbing Marco in the ribs.

This caught Nicholas’s attention. “Engaged?” He asked, “You’ve only been back for a couple of weeks! Guess you really take after me in the ladies department.” He winked.

Lance fought the urge to wince and instead kicked David in the shin. He was satisfied when his younger brother yelped and grabbed his leg. “Yeah, uh, David is right. I’m engaged.”

“Why didn’t you bring her? I was surprised when Veronica said no partners to this dinner but figured it was because you didn’t want to be a fifteenth wheel.” Lance noticed Camilla, Marco and Luis give a _look_ , but they didn’t phase Nicholas. The elder man just laughed at his own, dumb joke.  

The waitress came around at that point, momentarily distracting Nicholas. Lance’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. This wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined coming out to his dad. David seemed to make the realisation as well, letting out a soft “oh” as their siblings glared at him.

After all orders had been taken, Nicholas turned back to his middle child.

“Keith couldn’t make it,” Lance said, deciding it was better to rip off the bandage.

Nicholas gave him a funny look. Lance’s blood ran cold. “Keith? That’s an odd name. Where’s she from?”

Marco buried his face in his hands. Camilla shifted uncomfortably. Veronica cleaned her glasses. Lance made a note to kill David later. “Keith was the original Red Paladin of Voltron. He’s from Texas.”

His father went quiet. “Ah, so, not a girl.”

“Not a girl,” Lance confirmed, “but still the love of my life.”

The waitress returned with their drinks. Nicholas didn't take his eyes off of Lance.

“Marriages rarely last,” Nicholas said with a cold tone.

Lance lifted his chin and challenged his father’s stare. “Then watch Keith and I prove you wrong.”

 

————-————-——

 

Keith looked up from his tablet as the apartment door swung open. He barely had time to put his tablet on the nightstand before Lance was on top of him, tie and jacket discarded, pushing his shirt up.

“Fuck me,” Lance said, throwing Keith’s shirt over his shoulder and kissing him hard and fast. “I promise we’ll talk about it later. Right now I need you and I need you to show me you love me.”

“Lance,” he moaned, unbuttoning and pushing off Lance’s shirt while the other worked on his sweats.

They moved faster than usual. Keith could tell Lance was trying to get caught up in it. They both had nights like that sometimes: where they just wanted to _forget_ and pretend for just a moment that there was no war, or drama, or things to do or people to please. For a moment it’s just _them_. Lance and Keith, two boys who love each other just as they say the sun loves the moon.

After, Lance listened to Keith’s slow, steady heartbeat as the other slept. He traced the dark ink on his lover’s left pectoral. There was no doubt in his mind that Nicholas would eat his words eventually. Lance and Keith, neck and neck, back to back against the universe. There wasn’t anything they couldn’t face head on together.

That was something Nicholas would never understand.

 

————-————-——

 

“So your dad had no clue?”

Lance pushed the cup of black coffee across the island. “If he did, he didn’t show it. He used female pronouns when David mentioned I was engaged. He thought we had only been back for a couple of weeks.” He looked over to see Keith making faces at his coffee. “What, did I make it too weak?”

Keith looked up, clearly caught off guard. “No, the coffee is fine.”

Lance walked over to stand behind Keith. He pushed his long hair out of the way to kiss one of the marks left from the previous night. Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I have a lot of awesome powers, but I can’t read your mind,” he murmured.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Remind me why I put up with you.”

“Hey, _you_ asked _me_ to marry you. Unconventionally, by the way, because you _stole_ the proposal from me.”

“I didn’t know you were planning anything.”

“Hush, stop avoiding the subject.”

“So my rebel mind tricks are working?”

“Wha- _babe_ ,” Lance groaned and dropped his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. “I want a divorce, you asshole.”

Keith laughed and ran a hand through Lance’s hair. “You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Keith turned his chair and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He pulled him closer so Lance stood between his legs. Lance liked when they stood like this; he was the taller one of the two once again. Keith didn’t see the significance of a few centimetres.

“I just,” Keith focused on the tattoo on Lance’s chest, “I guess I don’t understand your dad. It seems like everyone knows everything about us. The press has been in our face constantly since we got back. Sure, we haven’t announced the engagement, but everywhere I go people ask how you are because they know I’m going home to you.” He traced the dark ink and refused to meet Lance’s eye. “Either your dad has been living under a rock or he’s trying to live in denial.”

Lance stepped closer and buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. He relaxed as Keith’s hands ran up and down his back. “I don’t know why I care about his approval so much.”

“He’s your father; you’ll always want him to be proud of you.”

Lance _really_ hated it when Keith was right.

 

————-————-——

 

Esperanza’s baby shower was the next event to host all the McClains.

“I can’t believe you were _actually_ sick,” Camilla laughed, “here I thought you were just a sneaky bastard.”

Esperanza smiled and cradled her bump. “Trust me, I would have wanted to be there to see Lancito take Nick down. I can’t believe he was such an ass.”

“Really, estrella? This is the guy who left when Marco and David were _babies_. I think he’s always been that much of an ass.”

“Can we please let it go?” Lance asked, unconsciously twisting his engagement band. It was a nervous habit he picked up almost right after Keith presented the ring to him.

“So where is Keith? He didn’t stay behind again, did he?” Veronica asked. She laughed as Lance’s eyes went wide.

“Hell no!” He responded, “I would rather have Keith plan the entire wedding.”

All three of his sisters cringed. “How would that turn out?” Camilla asked.

“I don’t know, we’d probably elope. He’d trick me into going back to Texas for a weekend and we’d come back hitched.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Veronica said.

“Vee, your opinion doesn't matter, you got married in a barn.”

“That was the one thing Victor wanted and you _know_ this Cami!”

“Anyways,” Esperanza interjected, “where’s Keith? I have to ask him what I should name the baby.”

“Keith is _terrible_ at naming and I love you for tormenting him like that.” Lance high fived his baby sister. “Last time I saw him he was talking to Mamá.”

“About what? Anillos de pureza?”

Lance sputtered, “What? No, Vee, did she do that to Victor?”

“She’s done that to all the spouses. Don’t act surprised, hermanito, this is an old Catholic woman we’re talking about.” Camilla was unfazed by his dramatics. “But I think Keith is actually behind you, talking to the other parent.”

Lance whipped around and sure enough, there Keith was, standing near the presents table in the midst of a conversation with Nicholas McClain.

“Bet they’re talking about how he’s not good enough for you,” Veronica said.

“Wrong. I bet it’s about last names. He’s trying to tell Keith to give his up so Lance can keep McClain.”

“You’re both wrong, he’s telling Keith to run while he can.”

Keith turned and caught Lance’s gaze. The other looked away quickly, but that one second let him know that whatever the two men were talking about may not have been pleasant.  

“All three of you are wrong,” Lance said, “but I have no idea what that pendejo is up to.” He twisted his engagement band again and listened as his sisters started talking about skin care routines.

 

————-————-——

 

“What did you talk to my dad about?” Lance asked, spreading the moisturiser across his face.

Keith spit the toothpaste out and wiped his mouth. “Purity rings.”

Lance groaned, “No, that was my _mother_ and I don’t think I want to know how that conversation went.”

“She was severely disappointed that her son was deflowered before marriage, but was comforted by the fact that it was the future husband that did the deflowering.”

“Please stop saying deflowering. You’re not allowed to talk to my mother anymore.”

“She’ll be disappointed. I’m her favourite son.”

Lance hit him with a towel. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Lance watched as Keith exited the bathroom. “No, I don’t.” He followed Keith into bed and kissed him lightly. One kiss turned to two, then three, then before Lance knew it his shirt was missing and his hands were in Keith’s hair.

“Is this the part where you deflower me?”

“Keith, love of my life, sea to my sky, yee to my haw, say that _one more time_ and you will be sleeping on the couch for eternity.”

“You better shut me up then.”

With that challenge, Lance completely forgot about his initial question.

 

————-————-——

 

It took Lance three hours to decide that whoever said he and Keith needed separate bachelor parties was stupid.

That wasn’t to say the party wasn’t enjoyable. It was obvious that Hunk put a lot of thought into the event. The music was great, the rooftop venue was nice and the unlimited bar was a huge plus. He enjoyed catching up with his friends and family. There was just… something missing. Or, Lance guessed, some _one_.

Keith. He missed Keith dammit. They’d been kept apart for almost thirty-six hours because of fittings, parties and last minute planning. They weren’t attached at the hip, no, but at this point all Lance wanted was to be in bed, with Keith, preferably married and away from everyone else.

Suddenly Lance wished he’d agreed when Keith suggested they elope.

“Lance, I have one more surprise for you,” Hunk said with a smile that was way too wide. Lance briefly wondered if he was the only basically sober one at his own damn bachelor party.

“Hunk, I told you, no more strippers.”

“I know. That was all Pidge and they thought it would be funny.” Lance grimaced, remembering the cake they had lost earlier because of her ‘surprise’. He hadn’t screamed that loud out of fear in… forever. Until that night Lance didn’t know there was a market for strippers that looked like the Paladins of Voltron.

“No, I promise this is a _good_ surprise,” Hunk reassured him.

Lance was still reluctant, but still took his friend’s hand and followed. Hunk led him inside and to one of the conference rooms on the top floor. “Okay, just stay here and close your eyes.”

“Hunk I swear-“

“Shush, trust me, okay?”

Lance heard Hunk leave and shut the door. He opened his eyes and… was surprised, to say the least.

“Hi Lance,” Nicholas said. He moved closer and stood in front of his middle child.

“Dad,” Lance responded, confused, “what are you doing here?”

“Keith thought it would be good for us to talk before, you know.” Lance cursed Keith under his breath. _That son of a Galra_. “I think he’s right.”

“He usually is.” Lance stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “What do you want to talk about?”

Nicholas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t think our last meeting went well. I just,” he wouldn’t meet Lance’s gaze, “I don’t know, son. I’m not good at this. I thought I lost you. I dedicated so much time and money trying to find you after the abduction. When a couple years passed with no success, everyone told me it was useless, that you were gone. I mourned. I threw myself into my work. Then suddenly you were back and on every damn magazine cover in the nation.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Lance asked.

“I was busy. I told you that I threw myself into my work.” Lance thought that was bullshit but couldn’t bring himself to argue. “Then Veronica called and invited me to dinner. I didn’t mean for it to go as it did, Lance.”

“Did you know about Keith and I?”

Nicholas wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I never saw anything that confirmed you two were together. I read the articles that speculated, but I know as well as any high profile celebrity how the tabloids work. I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Because Keith’s a guy?”

Nicholas huffed, “Lance, I’m trying to make amends with you. What are you accusing?”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. At dinner you were completely on board with me being engaged until I told you about Keith. Then you told me marriage doesn’t work. Did you tell that to the others before they got married?” The answer was no, he hadn’t. David told him so as he apologised for telling Nick about the engagement.

Nicholas was quiet for a moment. For the first time in a long time, Lance found himself impatient to hear his answer. “I was taken… aback, by that fact. You always talked about marrying a beautiful girl, son. I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Bisexuality has always been a thing, Dad. I also said I’d marry Ryan Evans.”

“Fine. Yes, it was a shock and yes, I didn’t react well. Is that what you wanted to hear?” In all honesty, no, but no one said it was easy to be bisexual in a strict, Catholic family. Mamá was taken aback at first by her son’s choice of partner. Then she actually met Keith. Now she loves him as her own. “I thought it was a phase. I didn’t think you were serious about marrying Keith. You were alone in space for a decade with only seven people. Who’s to say you didn’t settle?”

“Not everyone is like you, marrying the first attractive person they see.” Lance knew it was a low blow but after all these years he was finally able to say it.

Nicholas wasn’t phased. “It took a lot of trial and error, but I’m happy now. Her name is Angela and you’ll meet her at the reception.” Lance twisted his ring while Nicholas continued talking. “It wasn’t until I talked to Keith that I knew how serious you two were. He’s a very stubborn person.” Lance smiled slightly. His father didn't know the half of it.

“I can’t say I agree with it, yet,” Nicholas continued, finally meeting Lance's eye, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not proud of you, nor that I won’t be there to support you on your big day. Lord knows that’s the least I can do.”

“No,” Lance thought, “if Mamá can come to love Keith and support us unconditionally, so can you. You just don’t want to put in the effort to get to know us.” He sighed, breaking eye contact and looking to his side. “Okay. Yeah, thanks for stopping by.”

“Lance-“

“Dad, please,” Lance pleaded, putting out a hand and stepping back, “I’m definitely a little tipsy, I’m tired and I’m getting married in a couple of days. I don’t want to hear about your homophobia, or the sob story of how you weren’t there for me. Your mind tricks aren’t gonna work tonight. Maybe another time, when I’m not emotional and I have Keith here but not… not right now.”

Nicholas nodded in understanding. Lance left the room, said goodbye to everyone at the party, and went back to his hotel room. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to Keith.

_(Sent: 03:12) Hey cutie, if you need someone to blow off some steam with before your big day my room number is 604 ;)_

_(Received: 03:12) How drunk are you right now?_

_(Sent: 03:13) Not nearly as drunk as I should be coming from my own bachelor party_

_(Sent: 03:13) You?_

_(Received: 03:14) Same. I don’t trust anyone here to make sure we don’t do anything too dumb._

_(Sent: 03:14) Aww, babe, I’m the only one you trust as your DD? That’s adorable >_< _

_(Received: 03:14) That is not what I said, but you’re not wrong. Let me make sure everyone gets a sober ride home and I’ll be down to your room soon. Love you._

_(Sent: 03:18) Why did you ask Nicholas to come tonight?_

_(Sent: 03:19) And I love you too, but… really? At my bachelor party?_

_(Received: 03:21) What?_

_(Received: 03:21) I didn't tell him to come._

_(Received: 03:21) I told him he didn't deserve you and to back off if he had a problem. He asked if it would be a good idea to talk with you about it. I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes either. All I said was that if he stressed you out more before the wedding I'd kick his ass._

_(Received: 03:22) He kept saying he wanted to talk to you in private or something, but I kept telling him that you're both grown men. If he wanted to talk to you he should take the first step._

_(Received: 03:22) He got frustrated with me I think. He got kind of huffy and left to go talk to Hunk. I don't think he’s used to not getting his way._

_(Received: 03:27) … You fell asleep, didn’t you?_

_(Sent: 03:27) No, just thought I’d let you finish_

_(Received: 03:28) And?_

_(Sent: 03:29) And I’m too tired for this shit. Come to bed now and cuddle with me, we’ll talk about this later_

_(Received: 03:30) Stop talking dirty to me_

_(Sent: 03:30) ;)_

_(Received: 03:38) Heading over now, I’ll be there soon_

 

————-————-——

 

When Lance was fifteen, he was in his father’s sixth wedding as a bridesman. To this day Sam is Lance's favourite ex-stepmother. She was a lawyer from California who met Nicholas as he was divorcing wife number five. She was also the first of the exes to try and have a relationship with his children. She listened as Lance gushed about girls and tried to give him advice. She taught him how to manage his acne and gave him the better version of the sex talk. Lance found Sam easy to talk to (maybe it was because she was only ten years older than him). He came to see her as another sibling, in a way.

Lance only ever saw her lose composure once. Sam was a hot mess on her wedding day. She checked details again and again, even when she knew they were fine. She muttered her vows over and over again. She wouldn't stay seated as people worked on her hair. She started crying when Luis made a joke about how she's wear herself out before the honeymoon.

“I can't do this,” she sobbed, tilting her head down so her tears hit the floor. “I'm going to fall on the train or forget what I'm supposed to say. I'm going to make a fool out of myself and out of Nick. He's going to hate me.”

Lance sat across from her and took her hands. “You love him, right?” he asked.

Sam looked up with wide eyes. “Of course I do! I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't.”

“Then it's going to be fine.”

Lance was right, not that he bragged at all. The wedding was beautiful and ended in Sam becoming an official stepmother. Of course, it didn't matter when a year later Nicholas was caught cheating with someone from church. Sam packed, left and eventually eloped with Nicole, previous wife number three.

(The McClain kids respected her times ten more after they got that announcement.)

Lance sometimes wondered if Sam panicked so much because she never truly loved Nicholas. Now, as he fixed his tie and allowed Allura to style his hair, his suspicions were confirmed.

“I think you're the only one I haven't seen lose it today,” Allura observed, “I'm impressed.”

“Keith’s panicking?” Lance asked.

The scared look on his face made Allura laugh. “Don't worry, he isn't getting cold hands. Pidge messed up while cutting his hair. There's a good five inches missing in one section.”

“One, I think the expression you're looking for is cold _feet_ .” Allura waved him off. “And two, _holy crow_. Never let Pidge near me with scissors.”

“Shut up!” Pidge shouted, running into the room, “Allura, go do damage control. I'll make sure Lance doesn't do anything dumb.”

The Altean gave a mock salute and left the room. Lance waited until the door shut again to address his younger friend.

“Pidgeon.”

She turned her chin down and glared over her glasses. “Stop talking to me.”

“How do you accidentally cut off _five inches_ of someone’s hair?”

“I know five inches of something else I'd love to cut off.”

“I don’t think Keith would be too happy about that.”

“If it wasn't your wedding day, McClain, I would throw you right out of that window.”

“I would love to see you try, Holt.”

“No, no, no.” Hunk ran in and stood between the two. “Hi, best man here, and _no one_ is getting thrown out of a window.”

“Way to take all the fun out of it, Hunk.”

The former Yellow and Green Paladins glared at each other. Hunk didn’t last five seconds before he broke the stare. He sighed and pulled his friends in for a bone crushing hug.

“Guys, I'm gonna cry,” he started, ignoring Pidge's gag. “Who knew we'd still be friends after all these years? Now Lance, the same guy who said marriage is a scam, is getting married to the dude who used to be his rival. I love you guys so much.”

“I. Cannot. Breathe,” Pidge exaggerated. Lance ruffled her hair.

They separated after someone coughed from the doorway. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but you two,” Shiro said, motioning to Pidge and Hunk, “still need dressed.”

Lance looked at the other two, just then noticing their lack of tuxes. “If you think you’re coming to my wedding in robes and sweats, you’re wrong,” Lance agreed, “my mother would kill us.”

Once left alone, Lance turned back to the mirror and started fussing with his tie again.

“Need some help?” A familiar voice asked.

Lance whipped around and covered his eyes. “You _pendejo_ , I don’t want to see you right now.” The other man walked over and effortlessly straightened Lance’s tie.  

“You know, the tradition of future spouses not seeing each other until the wedding came from when marriage was used more as strategy. Fathers feared that the groom would call off the wedding if he didn’t find the bride attractive enough, so he would just not introduce them. The first time you saw your partner would be at the altar.”

Lance didn’t remove his hands. “Nope, not today. I’m not cursing this marriage before it officially begins.”

He didn’t see it, but Lance correctly assumed Keith raised an eyebrow. “You actually believe in that superstition?”

“I believe in anything that says our marriage isn’t doomed for failure.” Keith pried Lance’s hands off his face, but his eyes remained shut.

“You're ridiculous,” Keith said in his ‘I love you but seriously what the fuck’ voice.

“I don't care! Divorce is not an option for us. Mamá almost killed you when she found out we were having sex out of wedlock. Can you _imagine_ what she’d do if we split?”

“Lance-”

“Nope, nu-uh, don't use that tone with me, Mullet. I'm not looking at you and that is final.”

“Lance,” Keith tried again, taking his hands. “We've talked about this. If you're having second-”

“No,” Lance interrupted, “I want this. I want this more than anything. I just,” his grip tightened, “I can't lose you. I'm terrified that I'm going to end up like him.”

Keith knew he meant Nicholas. This wasn't the first time Lance voiced this fear.

“Do you remember that fight we had a few years back?” Keith asked softly, “The one where we didn’t talk to each other for a week?”

Lance cringed, “I thought we agreed to never talk about that again.”

“We almost broke up because of a stupid person who couldn’t keep her hands to herself. You yelled at me because you didn’t think I trusted you. I got mad because no, it wasn’t about trust, it was about telling people no.”

“Yes, I remember, okay?” Lance admitted, it was not either of their finest moment. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“When we were fighting, did you ever doubt you loved me?”

“No,” Lance said without hesitation, “I was just angry and hurt.”

“I never doubted it either.” Keith thumbed the band on Lance's left hand. “Even in my worst moments I can’t deny how much I love you. You mean everything to me, Lance, and I promise you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Every word out of Keith’s mouth helped Lance relax more. Wow, he loved this man. “I thought you were supposed to be saving your vows,” Lance said with a shuddering breath. He was _not_ going to cry before the wedding.

“Actually, I came in here to give you something.” Keith let go of Lance's hands. Keith turned his palms upward and placed the object in his hands. It didn’t take long to figure out what it was.

“It’s tradition,” Keith explained, “to give your blade to your life partner. My parents were never married so she gave it to me.” Lance let out another breath as Keith moved behind him. The former Blade member took his hands and directed him to hold the hilt. Keith covered his hands with his own. “Now the blade is yours,” he whispered in Lance’s ear.

Lance opened his eyes in time to see the knife shift into a sword. ‘Screw it’, he thought, ‘the tears are definitely coming out now.’

“I love you so much,” Lance whispered, closing his eyes again and leaning back into his partner. Keith let go of the blade and put his hands on Lance’s hips. Lance could feel him moving closer, closer, until-

He put the blade up to block Keith’s kiss. “Your Jedi mind tricks aren’t going to work on me, hermoso. I’m not looking at _or_ kissing you until we’re married.”

It took all the restraint he had not to peek at Keith’s bewildered expression.

 

————-————-——

 

Coran didn’t have time to finish pronouncing them as husbands before Lance grabbed Keith’s collar and pulled him forward. The movement wasn’t graceful at all: Keith almost fell and Lance had to basically hold him as they kissed. Lance couldn’t imagine it being any more perfect.

Lance helped Keith stand before looking out at his family. Shiro, Allura and Hunk were definitely trying to hide their tears. Pidge gave him a thumbs up. Luis, Marco and David were being their usual, obnoxious selves. Esperanza held her baby boy as he clapped. Camilla hugged Mamá as she cried openly. Veronica clapped politely. Tíos, tías, primos, amigos viejos, sobrinos…

…  That's when he noticed the two open seats next to Veronica. She shook her head and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.

“I now present to you, for the first time, Mister And Mister Kogane!” Coran shouted above the noise.

Keith took his husband’s hand and smiled. “Sure you're ready for this?”

Lance glanced at the two open seats. Life is too short to have enemies, he thinks, but it’s also too short to dwell on the things you can’t change. He kissed his husband’s wedding band and returned his smile.

“With you by my side? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU a little too much... feel free to yell at me about it either here or on my Tumblr @justnightwingit or Twitter at @jnightwingit


End file.
